


Memories In A Stone

by psyco_chick32



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened every time she touched the crystal... ever since that first rush of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories In A Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukino_Akume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukino_Akume/gifts).



> Prompt: Sailor Moon, T is for "Time"

It happened every time she touched the crystal... ever since that rush of memories, the heart-wrenching flashback of Endymion dying in her arms, the onslaught of emotions that had led her to take her own life.

Usagi remembered playing in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom and on Earth; playful days skirting her more serious teachers for picnics with her friends. Gazing at the Crystal, lessons from her mother on the powers she would wield in the future.

It happened every time she touched the crystal. She never told her friends; she never asked if they knew - how could they? The power of the Silver Crystal pounded through her veins alone. It wasn't their burden to carry, and so they didn't get the rewards.

Usagi remembered her senshi as they used to be. Ami-chan had been less serious, playing clever pranks. Rei-chan would spend hours ogling guys with her. Minako-chan was the upholder of “duty” – she led them with calmness and order. And Makoto had been the epitome of “Princess”, so much so that Queen Serenity had often chided her daughter to be more like the Princess of Jupiter.

It happened every time she touched the crystal. Like flipping through a photo album, she’d remember a new day or night or lesson.

Usagi was one of a rare few who absolutely knew herself: past, present and future. She knew who she’d become; she knew she’d one day rule over everything she saw, have a beloved husband and a daughter (who currently drove her crazy… she hoped one of them would grow out of that).

It happened every time she touched the crystal. And every single time, she was that much more determined to live her new life to the fullest.


End file.
